Fairy Tail Christmas Day
by Akiko Nagato
Summary: Ternyata guild Fairy Tail juga mengenal natal, bahkan mereka merayakannya, namun apakah kalian tahu bahwa sebenarnya natal itu bisa membawa keberuntungan bahkan dapat membuat mereka memiliki hubungan sangat spesial. Bagaimanakah kisah para anggota guild? RnR onegai! / Christmas Fict


**A/N : MINNA-SANN! KETEMU LAGI SAMA AKIKO! Sebelumnya gomen karena Akiko blom update cerita yang lain... Honto ni gomennasai... Yoshha kalau begitu!**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Christmas Day**_

_**Day 1 NaLu ver**_

_**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**_

_**Pair : Natsu x Lucy**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Romance & Friendship**_

_**By Akiko Nagato**_

* * *

_**;:'-Normal POV-':;**_

Dingin, satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan cuaca di kota Magnolia, bahkan dingin tersebut bisa membuat sang 'dragon slayer api' kedinginan dan protes pada FriEnemynya Gray.

"Oi! Pervert! Kenapa kau membuat kota Magnolia jadi dingin begini!" kata Natsu pada Gray.

"Bukan aku yang membuat Magnolia jadi dingin Flame Head! Lagi pula bukannya kau tahan dingin karna tubuhmu yang super duper panas ala badai!" seru Gray.

"Ara ara... mereka bertengkar lagi..." kata Mirajane sambil tersenyum melihat Natsu dan Gray yang sedang bertengkar dengan masalah dingin itu.

"Kuharap Erza disini... hah..." keluh Lucy, yap Erza sedang menjalankan misi bersama Jellal, jika kalian ingin tahu Jellal masuk Fairy Tail bersama Merdy, serta Ultear. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang masuk ke guild ini contohnya Sting, Rogue, dan Yukino anggota dari guild Sabertooth.

"Bukannya kau bisa menghentikannya Lucy?" tanya Mira.

"Aku malas hah... dingin sekali..." keluh Lucy lagi.

Kriekk... pintu guild terbuka terlihat dua manusia tak bersalah masuk dengan satu kucing yang bisa terbang, Charle, Wendy, dan Romeo yap mereka... terlihat Romeo melihat Wendy dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa dengan Wendy, Romeo-_kun_?" tanya Mirajane.

"Dia terkena demam, aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk istirahat tapi dia tetap memaksa untuk pergi ke guild jadi ya mau bagaimana lagi.." ucap Romeo pasrah.

"Ara... kalau begitu istirahatlah di ruang kesehatan Wendy..." ucap Mirajane sambil tersenyum.

Wendy hanya menggangguk dan pergi keruang kesehatan dengan Charle dan Romeo yang mengikutinya, sedangkan dengan Natsu.

"Luce!" seru Natsu.

"Apa..." kata Lucy.

"Katanya ditaman pusat kota Magnolia ada perayaan natal, dan pesta kembang api, lalu masih banyak. Kau mau ikut aku yang traktir?" kata Natsu.

"Um..." Lucy mengangguk pertanda iya.

"Kami pergi dulu ya Mira!" seru Natsu.

"Ara mereka terlihat seperti pasangan..." kata Mirajane dengan suara kecil namun dapat didengar oleh kucing peliharaan Natsu yaitu Happy.

"Aye!" kata Happy.

Mari kita lihat Natsu dan Lucy.

_**;:'-Lucy POV-':;**_

Hah... aku tak yakin ia akan benar-benar mentraktirku... ugh dinginnya, aku tidak bawa jaket tebal lagi. Huft... sepertinya aku akan mati membeku sebelum sampai tempat tujuan.

"Na-Natsu... berapa lama lagi aku sudah cape!" seruku.

"Sebentar lagi Luce... mau kugendong?" tanya Natsu polos.

"Ti-tidak usah..." ucap Lucy sembari Blusing.

Aku dan Natsu terus berjalan tanpa henti dan tanpa bicara, serasa bukan Natsu... serasa hampa jika tak berbicara, dan bercanda ria dengannya.

"Luce... kita sudah sam- eh kau menangis kenapa!" seru Natsu.

Tunggu menangis? Aku tak menangis! Aku memegang pipiku... basah... tunggu kapan aku menangis!

"Aku kelilipan..." ucapku sambil menghapus air mata.

"_Sou_... kalau begitu ayo! Kita beli makanan!" seru Natsu lagi.

Ya selama kami membeli makanan, kami berbicara hanya seperti teman... tentu teman, mana mungkin lebih dari teman seperti Natsu dan Lisanna... eh tunggu apa yang aku pikirkan! I-ini tidak MUNGKINNNN! TAK MUNGKINN LUCY! KAU TAK MUNGKIN CEMBURU! TIDAKKK!

"Ce... Luce... Luce! Luce! Lucy!" teriak Natsu dengan volume bisa membuatku budeg... dan dia berteriak di TELINGAKU!

***BLETAKKK!***

"_I-itaii..._ apa yang kau lakukan Luce...?" tanya Natsu.

"Memukulmu!" jawabku dengan setengah berteriak.

_**;:'-Normal POV-':;**_

Semua berjalan lancar, bahkan seperti memainkan sebuah drama dengan berlembar-lembar naskah cerita. Mungkin semua ini akan membingungkan bagi Lucy namun tidak untuk sebentar lagi, ia akan mengetahui semua rencana Natsu.

"Natsu!" panggil Lucy, Natsu hanya menggikuti Lucy karena tujuannya agar Lucy bisa bersenang-senang tapi masih ada banyak rencana sebenarnya, yang memang tidak ada yang mengetahui.

"Hm... ada apa Luce?" tanya Natsu.

"Kau bisa memainkan itu untukku?" tanya Lucy sambil menunjuk sebuah permainan melempar bola.

"Tentu Luce!" seru Natsu dengan grinsnya hingga membuat pipi Lucy bersemu merah, seperti tomat merah.

Natsu melihat cara bermain permainan lempar bola itu cukup singkat kau hanya perlu melempar bola ke arah kaleng dengan jarak yang sudah ditentukan.

Natsu segera membayar dan mulai permainan disana ada tiga kesempatan. Kesempatan pertama Natsu melempar bola hingga kaleng tidak tersisa satu pun, kesempatan dua masih dengan keadan sama hingga kesempatan ketiga. Sang bapa-bapa yang menjadi pembuat stand ini bertepuk tangan dengan wajah yang susah dibaca.

"Nah nak! Karena kau menang kau berhak memilih hadiah apa pun yang kau mau..." kata bapa-bapa tersebut.

"Luce... kau saja yang memilih!" kata Natsu sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou Natsu!" seru Lucy.

Lucy pun memilih sebuah gantungan bertuliskan 'I Love You' berwarna pink, lalu sang bapa-bapa tersebut mengambil sesuatu um... gantungan yang sama hanya saja berwarna kuning,

"Nah ini untukmu nak! Gratis karena kalian ini adalah seorang kekasih.

"Arigatou paman!" seru Natsu sambil berjalan pergi.

Lucy hanya mengikuti Natsu yang pergi dan sebelumnya ia berterima kasih, sekarang wajahnya terhiasi rona merah karena ucapan bapa-bapa tersebut.

'_ARGHHH... Apa yang kau pikirkan Lucy!' _teriak Lucy dalam hati.

Hari masih siang sekarang pukul 12, namun dingin tetap saja tidak hilang, tetapi itu semua tidak bisa menghilangkan semangat Natsu dan Lucy untuk menjelajahi semua permainan, dan stand-stand makanan. Mereka pergi ke berbagai tempat wahana permainan dan stand-stand makanan, dan semua ini Natsu yang bayar, sekarang masih tetap berjalan lancar, tak ada satu pun yang dirusak oleh Natsu seperti um mereka tak memiliki sihir, sudah tak terasa matahari menenggelamkan sinarnya yang terang tersebut digantikan oleh sinar bulan yang terang namun tidak seterang matahari, Natsu dan Lucy berada di taman yang sepi melihat sungai yang luas dan indah, pohon-pohon sakura berada si sepanjang jalan membuat itu semua terlihat bagus, membuat semuanya begitu indah dimata semua orang, lampu-lampu yang menyala mempercantik jalanan di kota Magnolia.

"HUAAAHHH! Sungguh membuatku lelah!" seru Natsu sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah yang diselimuti oleh salju.

"Kau mau pulang Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

"Tentu saja tidak aku masih punya hadiah untukmu!" seru Natsu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Lucy lagi.

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A" jawab Natsu dengan mengeja kata 'rahasia'.

"Gunakan ini dulu!" seru Natsu sambil memberikan kain berwarna hitam pada Lucy.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Menutupi matamu, aku punya kejutan!" seru Natsu.

Lucy menutup matanya dengan kain tersebut dan dibantu oleh Natsu yang mengikatnya, setelah selesai mengikat kain tersebut pada mata Lucy, Natsu menuntunnya pergi kesebuah tempat sunyi, yang membuat bulukuduk Lucy berdiri.

"Na-Natsu kau bawa aku kemana?" tanya Lucy dengan mata tertutup oleh kain hitam.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi Luce..." ucap Natsu.

"TA! DAAA!" seru Natsu sambil membuka kain yang terikat pada mata Lucy.

***DUAR...! DUAAARRR...! DUARRRRRRRRR...!***

Sebuah kembang api meledak dan hancur diudara membawa berbagai percikan-percikan api yang berwarna-warni menghiasi langit malam saat itu, berbagai warna percikan api dari kembang api tersebut membuat langit indah, membuat berbondong-bondong orang mencari tempat untuk melihat kembang api yang meledak di udara. Mata Lucy membulat, wajahnya menampakan bahwa ia tertarik akan kembang api yang meledak di udara tersebut.

"_Arigatou_... Natsu sudah membawaku kesini..." ucap Lucy.

"_Doita_ Luce..." ucap Natsu sambil memperlihatkan grins andalannya yang selalu membuat Lucy blusing ditempat melihatnya.

"Luce... kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Natsu yang menyadari tubuh Lucy yang bergemetaran.

"E-eh... aku tidak apa-apa kok!" seru Lucy memastikan.

Namun kata-kata itu tersebut tidak bisa membuat Natsu percaya, wajah Lucy memerah, Natsu memastikannya dengan menaruh tangannya di kening Lucy dan suhu badan sungguh panas.

"Luce kau demam!" seru Natsu lebih tepatnya teriak namun dengan volume suara yang tidak terlalu besar.

"_Iie daijobu desu yo_ Natsu..." kata Lucy dengan suara lemah.

"Apa yang tidak apa-apa! Kau demam!" seru Natsu panik.

Natsu pun segera menggendong Lucy kerumahnya dan menidurkannya dikasur empuk milik Lucy.

"Aku baik-baik saja Natsu..." ucap Lucy.

Natsu segera berlari ke arah dapur Lucy untuk mengambil mangkok berisi air dan mengambil handuk kecil, ia belajar semua ini dari Erza, katanya ini bisa menurunkan demam seseorang.

"_Arigatou_... Natsu..." ucap Lucy dengan suara yang lemah.

"_Doita _Luce... sekarang istirahatlah..." kata Natsu sembari berdiri.

"Ka-kau mau kemana...?" tanya Lucy.

"Pulang Luce..." jawab Natsu.

"Temani aku sampai aku tidur..." ucap Lucy.

Natsu hanya mengiyakannya saja, duduk disamping Lucy dan membelai rambutnya.

"Luce... aku mencintaimu..." ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu pun aku Natsu..." ucap Lucy.

"HEEEEE! Se-sejak kapan kau bangun!" seru Natsu.

"Baru saja..." kata Lucy dengan suara yang lemah namun ia tersenyum.

"Ka-kalau begitu kau mau kan jadi um... etto... pa-pacarku..." kata Natsu.

"Tentu!" seru Lucy senang, setidaknya kabar itu bisa membuat Lucy lebih membaik.

"DEKITERUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" seru seseorang dari balik jendela, tidak dia kucing Happy tenyata memata-matainya.

"GYAAAA AKU TAK SABAR MELIHAT ANAK-ANAK KECIL BERLARIAN DI GUILD!" teriak Mirajane senang.

"Mira-_nee_ kau sudah merekamnya?" tanya Lisanna.

"Tentu, ayo kita ke guild dan beritahu semuanya!" seru Mirajane sambil berlari pergi diikuti oleh Lisanna dan Happy.

"AYE!"

"Lu-Luce..." panggil Natsu.

"Ya-ya?" tanya Lucy.

"Kita dalam bahaya..." ucap Natsu.

"Aku tahu itu... kalau begitu aku istirahat dulu." Kata Lucy sambil membungkus dirinya dengan selimut.

_**;:-'To Be Continue'-:;**_

* * *

**A/N : YOSHHAA! Gimana bagus? Jelek? Atau apa? **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year **_**Minna!**_

_**Gomen**_** klo ada typo's, Review yaaa!**


End file.
